harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ballada o Prawie Bezgłowym Nicku
Ballada o Prawie Bezgłowym Nicku — ballada stworzona w 1992 roku przez Sir Nicholasa de Mimsy−Porpingtona. Historia W pięćsetną rocznicę swojej śmierci, duch stworzył balladę zatytułowaną „Ballada o Prawie Bezgłowym Nicku”J.K.Rowling Official Site – Section: Extra Stuff – Nearly Headless Nick (archiwum strony). Wyjaśnił w niej, dlaczego został skazany na ścięcie i dlaczego jego głowa nie została całkowicie ścięta. Treść |-|Angielskie = It was a mistake any wizard could make, Who was tired and caught on the hop, One piffling error, and then, to my terror, I found myself facing the chop. Alas for the eve when I met Lady Grieve, A-strolling the park in the dusk! She was of the belief I could straighten her teeth, Next moment she'd sprouted a tusk. I cried through the night that I'd soon put her right, But the process of justice was lax; They'd brought out the block, though they'd mislaid the rock, Where they usually sharpened the axe. Next morning at dawn, with a face most forlorn, The priest said to try not to cry, "You can come just like that, no, you won't need a hat," And I knew that my end must be nigh. The man in the mask who would have the sad task, Of cleaving my head from my neck, Said "Nick, if you please, will you get to your knees," And I turned to a gibbering wreck. "This may sting a bit" said the cack-handed twit, As he swung the axe up in the air, But oh the blunt blade! No difference it made, My head was still definitely there. The axeman he hacked and he whacked and he thwacked, "Won't be too long", he assured me, But quick it was not, and the bone-headed clot, Took forty-five goes 'til he floored me. And so I was dead, but my faithful old head, It never saw fit to desert me, It still lingers on, that's the end of my song, And now, please applaud, or you'll hurt me. |-|Polskie = Niejeden chwat z magią za pan brat Myli się, gdy zmęczony, Ale mój błąd mały, zmienił dni mej chwały W koszmar krwią zroszony. Cofnijcie ten czas, gdy pod blaskiem gwiazd Spotkałem mą Panią wśród mgły! Obiecałem skwapliwie naprawić jej zęby krzywe Lecz z ust wyrosły jej kły. Sąd nie słuchał mych słów, że sprawę tych kłów Załatwię nim ranek minie; Pniak przytaszczyli, lecz kamień zgubili Co ostrzył topór cierpliwie. Następnego dnia rano, już na mnie czekano „Trzym się dzielnie” ksiądz mówił, „Nie potrzeba nic brać, nie potrzeba się bać” Modlitwę nade mną zmówił. Już nie było odwrotu, gdy ujrzałem topór Co głowę mą piękną miał ściąć, A gdy powiedział kat, bym na kolana padł Straszliwie zacząłem się trząść. „Może trochę boleć”, powiedział głupi koleś Podnosząc topór w górę, Lecz ostrze tępe było, niewiele zmieniło Lekko drasnęło skórę. Kat walił jak leci, i raz, i drugi, i trzeci Rąbał ile się dało, Aż minął długi czas, gdy czterdziesty piąty raz Wykończył me biedne ciało. Ale mimo wszystko, jakby na pośmiewisko, Głowa ze mną jest wciąż A teraz proszę gości, nie róbcie mi przykrości Klaszczcie jak jeden mąż. :Źródło: http://hpkolekcja.blogspot.com/2008/04/tajemnice-harryego-pottera-part-four.html Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) Kategoria:Piosenki en:The Ballad of Nearly Headless Nick